Angústia
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Como foi a viuvez de Melkor após a queda de Barad Dûr. Slash Mairon/Melkor, POV.
_Melkor POV_

Mais uma vez saio da inconsciência. Isso para mim é uma maldição. Ver de novo...! Ouvir, estar presente... isso é uma maldição.

Por que não me sacrificaram junto com ele? Eles sabem que estou aqui, não é possível que não saibam. Eles devem ter sido avisados de alguma forma, pois Curumo sabia. Não é possível que não sabiam!

Então por que sacrificaram somente a mim? Foi de propósito? Foi pra me machucar mais ainda? Não sei. Minha mente cansada também não compreende. Não quero mais pensar.

Quase de forma involuntária, começo a pensar nele e em nossa trajetória. Eu estava cansado das rejeições de todos, de me encararem como se fosse um pária, um monstro. Então tomei a decisão de passar o rodo em geral mesmo. É, quem quisesse me dar eu comia e pronto. Mas era ruim. Era ruim, faltava algo e eu não sabia o que era. Uma que como sou o mais poderoso dos valar, as pessoas usualmente não aguentavam a minha "pujança". Outra que eu simplesmente passava a vara e pronto. E isso é tão fácil. Isso qualquer um faz.

Então ele apareceu. Parecia ter algo diferente, uma luz tão linda em seus olhos, em seus cabelos. Mairon... senti uma fascinação imediata quando o vi. Mas como já não confiava em ninguém, passei a vara nele assim como passava nos demais. E como foi bom! Como ele trepava gostoso. Mas era mais do que isso. Era mais do que "passar a vara". Com o tempo eu descobri o porquê.

Ele confessou me amar. No começo, admito, eu me esforcei ao máximo pra não amá-lo. Pra não sentir absolutamente nada por ele além de tesão. Mas ele era tão perfeito. Ele me ouvia, fazia tudo pela fortaleza e tinha uma qualidade a qual eu admiro tanto até hoje, justamente por não tê-la.

A frieza e a racionalidade.

Ele sempre conseguiu separar tudo na hora das batalhas, até na hora do desespero e das derrotas não se perdia. Já eu sempre me perdi, sempre estourei, sempre fiz coisas absurdas quando não seguia o que ele falava.

E assim ele me conquistou. Cada vez que nos deitávamos, aqueles gemidos caíam direto em meu coração, por menos que eu quisesse. Então passei a ter somente a ele como amante, e então... chegou uma hora em que tudo ficou insustentável. Eu não podia mais permanecer sem dizer a ele que o amava. Então acabei me declarando. Ele ficou tão feliz, e eu...! Eu tive um peso saindo das minhas costas.

A partir daí, tudo melhorou entre nós, já que estávamos ambos assumidamente apaixonados. E francamente, até a parte do "passar a vara" ficou ainda melhor. Mas com a vida de proscritos que levávamos, a alegria não podia durar por muito tempo.

Logo, Lúthien e o idiota do noivo dela invadiram Angband e fizeram com que Mairon fosse derrotado e perdesse a ilha que estava sob sua jurisdição. A partir de então, mesmo sob a humilhação, ficamos juntos e ele, tomando a uma forma feminina, engravidou.

Então casamos. Então construímos a uma nova fortaleza em Dorthonion. Então... então...

São muitas lembranças. Muitas coisas. Mairon fez muita coisa, desde a minha queda no Vazio até o templo em Númenor. Tivemos nossa filha também. Então...

Então que essa ideia do anel estragou tudo. Mairon, desde o começo eu desconfiei dela, embora ela tenha sido uma solução brilhante à época. Afinal você precisava de um recipiente para trazer o fogo negro novamente a mim.

Mas concentrar sua melhor essência ali nunca me pareceu uma boa ideia. Mas deixei pra lá, ainda mais vindo de você que era uma pessoa tão centrada, a pessoa que sempre fazia tudo dar certo.

Então o pior aconteceu. Eles conseguiram destruir o seu Anel e eu fiquei sem você. Seu "fairë" vaga como um fantasma enfraquecido, e eu...

Eu estou sozinho, sem saber o que fazer. Mairon, o que vai acontecer? Moriel tem poder suficiente para continuar guiando a minha energia, mas não é isso que quero.

Eu quero você, Mairon.

Como as coisas vão andando, não sei como terminarão. Não aguento mais viver. Quero ter você comigo, mas não tenho perspectiva de isso ocorrer. Moriel diz que está a pesquisar uma forma de fazer você voltar, mas...

Mas eu já não sei mais se confio. Sinto-me cansado somente em ficar acordado. Tudo que quero é dormir, é ficar em inconsciência. Isto, Mairon, é pior que o Vazio. Eu nunca pensei que um dia sentiria tanto a sua falta.

Assim vivo, teimosamente. Mais pela insistência de Moriel e Mairen, que por minha própria vontade. E assim não sei como isso tudo findará...

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Narração em terceira pessoa_

Moriel observava a seu pai prostrado mais uma vez. "Será que ele nunca vai se recuperar?", pensava ele afinal. "Se não conseguirmos trazer a Mairon de volta a vida, ele nunca mais se reerguerá?"  
 _  
_Tentou ir até seu pai e fazer com que ele reagisse, mas foi em vão. Num fio de voz, Melkor disse a ele:

\- Meu filho, por favor não se chegue a mim. O seu pai agora é apenas uma deplorável sombra do que um dia já foi.

\- Meu pai, eu penso em refazer os ritos do tempo de Númenor.

\- O que...?

\- Sim. Talvez eles nos dêem poder suficiente para trazer a Mairon de volta a vida.

\- Eu gostaria muito de crer nisto, mas já não sei se creio em algo ou não.

\- De qualquer forma, meu pai, continuarei tentando.

\- A sua aparência... é mais parecida comigo. Mas o seu modo de falar, os seus olhos... são de Mairon. Oh Moriel, como me dói ficar sem ele...!

\- Acalme-se. Tentarei resolver isso. Agora vou falar com Mairen.

\- Vá, meu filho.

Moriel se sente terrivelmente abatido por ver a seu pai naquele estado - ele, que era conhecido por sua frieza e racionalidade, assim como era Mairon o qual o gerara.

Logo Mairen vem ao encontro dele e ambos assim confabulam entre si:

\- Moriel, o pai continua na mesma?

\- Sim. Ele não se ergue, não quer falar, não quer coisa alguma.

\- Mairon também ficou assim quando Melkor foi ao Vazio?

\- Surpreendentemente, não. Sempre pensei que Mairon, em seu fanatismo por Melkor, o amava muito mais que Melkor a si. Mas me enganei. Melkor não demonstrava seu amor com receio de se machucar ou de se magoar - embora com o tempo ele tenha admitido amar. Mas Melkor precisa da energia de Mairon para sobreviver. Mairon não - sempre foi muito independente. Chorou por dias a fio, é certo, mas após o luto levantou-se e seguiu em frente. Ele sempre fez tudo por Melkor, mas nunca se deixou abater.

\- Entendo. É realmente surpreendente! Mairon guiava ao poder de Melkor, e agora sem esse guia ele se prostra.

\- Não é só o fato de guiar. Eu também o poderia guiar, como Mairon anteriormente fez. Ele sente isso a que popularmente se chama... amor. Por isso temo tanto assim esse sentimento! Veja como os que por ele atingidos ficam entregues e vulneráveis.

\- Mas você há de convir... mesmo no sofrimento, esse sentimento é belo!

\- Belo, porém terrível.

E assim, ainda em sua aversão ao amor e à vulnerabilidade que ele trazia, Moriel saiu da presença de sua irmã e se voltou para tentar achar uma forma de trazer a Mairon de volta a Arda.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Foi um recorte da viuvez do Melkor, sidestory da fic "O filho da escuridão", logo após a queda de Barad Dûr._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
